Insect inhibitory proteins derived from Bacillus thuringiensis (Bt) are non-toxic to humans, vertebrates, and plants. These proteins are also biodegradable, safe, and effective in controlling pest insects. Some of these proteins have been and are being used to control agriculturally relevant pests of crop plants by spraying plants with formulations containing these proteins or with microorganisms that express them, treating seeds with treatments containing these proteins, or expressing these proteins in crop plants and seeds of crop plants as plant-incorporated protectants.
Certain Hemiptera species, particularly Amrasca, Empoasca and Lygus bugs, are pests of cotton and alfalfa, and typically are only controlled using broad spectrum chemistries, e.g., endosulfan, acephate, and oxamyl, which can persist in and are harmful to the environment. A few Bt proteins have been developed in formulations or as transgenic traits in crop plants for commercial use by farmers to control Coleopteran and Lepidopteran pest species, but no Bt proteins have been developed for use in commercial control of Hemipteran pest species.
Hemipteran specific toxic proteins have been reported in the art. TIC807 is a Bacillus thuringiensis protein disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2008-0295207 A1 as being toxic to Hemipteran pest species. A Cry51Aa1 protein reported as toxic to Lepidopteran species that closely resembles the amino acid sequence of TIC807 has also been disclosed (Huang et al., (2007) J. Invertebr. Pathol. 95(3), 175-180), but no Hemipteran specific activity was reported. Baum et al. disclosed TIC853, a protein reported to be toxic to Lygus pest species (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2010-0064394 A1). A protein referred to as AXMI-171 was reported to exhibit some limited inhibition of Hemipteran insects (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2010-0298207 A1, example 18), particularly Lygus hesperus. 
All of these proteins exhibit a narrow range of toxicity only against Lygus hesperus and exhibit toxic effects against other Lygus pest species only in high doses which are not considered to be achievable by expression in plants. Compared to the Hemipteran toxic proteins in the prior art, there is a need for toxin proteins that can be used on and in plants that exhibit a broad host range against Hemipteran pest species and at low concentration effective doses.